Perdida en sus trazos
by feelingthewave
Summary: Roxas esta perdidamente enamorado de Namine, su amiga y compañera de colegio. Ella no lo sabe, y últimamente lo está ignorando... sera ese amor correspondido?


No puedo olvidar tu rostro

Roxas no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Como sus rubios cabellos enmarcaban su suave rostro. La forma en la que hablaba, su inocente risa, y especialmente los maravillosos trazos de sus dibujos. Estaba enloquecido, y su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que la veía. Námine era su nombre, y amor sentía por ella.

Todos los días la veía en el instituto, rebuscando mil formas para declarársele, pero se retractaba de todas las ideas al ver su sonrisa, una sonrisa de amistad.

Ellos eran como hermanos, compinches. Roxas no quería perder todo, no quería verla sufrir.

De repente un ruido ensordecedor lo sacó de su burbuja mental. De un manotazo apagó el despertador, había pasado toda la noche en vela. Justamente, pensando en ella.

Horas después ya se encontraba camino al instituto, cuando a la lejanía vio a alguien sentado dibujando en la puerta. Era ella. Roxas apuró su paso para acercarse a la joven que seguía absorta en su arte. El chico caminó hacia hasta sentarse al lado de Námine.

-Bonito dibujo.. quien es?- preguntó Roxas con expresión interesada y divertida al mismo tiempo. La chica salió de su trance al instante, medio asustada, y escondió su dibujo de la vista del curioso rubio.

-mmm.. no nada, nada, solo garabatos- El ojiazul aceptó su negativa, quedándose con la duda.

En ese momento la campana de entrada sonó fuerte detrás de ellos, y sus amigos aparecieron corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

-Llegamos tarde!!!- exclamó Riku con expresión de abatimiento

-No, mentira, justo a tiempo!- dijo alegre Sora sacudiéndose la arena de sus cabellos.

-No gracias a ti tonto!!- respondió enojada la colorada pegándole en la nuca a su interlocutor.

Las clases pasaron, y Roxas intentó concentrarse, en vano. A cada momento él se volteaba a ver a su amiga, ella seguía concentrada con el misterioso dibujo. El joven rubio se moría de ganas de saber de que se trataba. Es mas, ahora que lo pensaba, Námine había estado rara durante las últimas semanas, se la veía cada vez mas distante, concentrada en sus dibujos (que no dejaba que nadie viera).

Roxas reflexionó, las extrañas actitudes de aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño, como lo ignoraba últimamente… ellos necesitaban hablar.

El último timbre resonó en el aula, y los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse, ignorando las palabras del profesor. Roxas guardó sus útiles y siguió a Námine afuera, tratando de hablar con ella.

-Námine...quiero hab…- en ese momento sus amigos aparecieron de golpe, y los invitaron a tomar unos refrescos en la tienda, pero la rubia se negó, alegando que tenia trabajos pendientes.

Roxas no podía mas de la intriga, e insistió a la joven en acompañarla a su casa. Námine aceptó con la cabeza, silenciosa. El, caminó unos pasos detrás de ella durante un rato, hasta que no pudo mas, y cauteloso le preguntó:

-Estee.. Námine, puedo llevar tus libros?- La silenciosa rubia asintió con la cabeza y le entregó a Roxas su morral, pero antes sacó su cuaderno de dibujos de el.

El chico no pudo mas y preguntó:

-Námine, que es lo que te pasa? Últimamente me estas ignorando.. pasas todos los días dibujando, no respondes cuando te hablo, me estas evadiendo

La Joven se detuvo secamente, y no se dio vuelta.

-Respóndeme, dime la verdad, ya no quieres ser mi amiga? Acaso te hice algo? Y mírame a la cara cuando te hablo… por favor no quiero terminar así contigo… quiero que me digas la verdad…

Una fina lagrima cayo sobre la mejilla de Námine, sus manos se aflojaron, y su misterioso cuaderno de dibujos cayó al piso. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento paso sobre sus cabezas, desbrotando sus cabellos y haciendo que decenas de hojas del cuaderno volaran por los aires.

Roxas tomó uno con la mano, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Entonces la rubia tomó la palabra.

-Esto es lo que pasa Roxas, por esto te ignoro, por esto estoy todo el día dibujando.

-Pero.. no… no entiendo.

Las rodillas de la niña se aflojaron y ella cayó al piso, un mar de lágrimas nubló su vista.

-Te amo ,entiendes eso? Te amo.. te ignoro porque no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga, porque te amo y no quiero hacerte mal. No respondo cuando me hablas porque cuando estoy cerca de ti las palabras no me salen de la boca. Te evado porque cada segundo que paso contigo me reprimo para no decirte lo mucho que me gustas. Estoy todo el día dibujando porque te dibujo a ti, ya que no puedo sacar tu rostro de mi mente y eres lo mas hermoso para mí…-

La respiración de la chica se entrecorto y muchas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro. Pesadamente comenzó a recoger sus dibujos del suelo.

-Námine.. yo..- Empezó a susurrar el sorprendido chico, cuando la joven lo calló.

-Vete Roxas, déjame sola con mi vergüenza, soy una estúpida acabo de arruinarlo todo.-

En ese momento Roxas observo el hermoso retrato que sostenía entre sus manos . Él se acercó lentamente a la sollozante chica que estaba frente suyo, se arrodilló frente a ella y le entregó su dibujo. Námine lo ignoro y siguió oculta entre sus cabellos color oro. Roxas, decidido, tomo el mentón de la chica con una de sus manos , ella lo miro con vergüenza y pena, y una última lágrima se deslizo por su inocente rostro.

-Námine… tu no eres estúpida, acabas de decir lo que hace meses que yo no te puedo decir- Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Roxas junto sus labios en un dulce beso de amor verdadero.

FIN


End file.
